<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式 by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546447">论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5'>鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【维勇】论坛体系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1v1HE, M/M, 维勇only, 论坛体</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>-------------------◇设定◇-------------------<br/>☆原著背景，论坛体，路人视角<br/>☆维勇only，HE，一发完<br/>☆来自 狸木 的点梗</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【维勇】论坛体系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-------------------◇设定◇-------------------<br/>☆原著背景，论坛体，路人视角<br/>☆维勇only，HE，一发完<br/>☆来自 狸木 的点梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花样滑冰&gt;&gt;论坛趣事&gt;&gt;论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式</p><p> </p><p>0F 楼主</p><p>首先恭喜我家勇利大宝贝拿下大奖赛三连冠！！！！✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿</p><p>然后如题，在激动的痛哭流涕的时候想起我家大宝贝的成长历程，不禁感慨万千。</p><p> </p><p>1F</p><p>沙发</p><p> </p><p>2F</p><p>恭喜我们勇勇！！！！！呜啊啊啊啊妈妈好感动！！！o(╥﹏╥)o</p><p> </p><p>3F</p><p>恭喜！！！！妈妈好开心！！！！！啊！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>4F</p><p>前排庆祝我家宝贝天使心肝儿实现三连霸！！！目标是男神维克托教练曾经的五连霸！！！！加油！！！！(≧∇≦)ﾉ</p><p> </p><p>5F</p><p>恭喜(≧∇≦)ﾉ回归正题，讲道理，他绝对是我在花滑圈见过的最教科书级别的粉丝了</p><p> </p><p>6F</p><p>我是真的没想到，我粉的偶像，给我表演了一场粉丝逆袭之路o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>7F</p><p>然而细数我家大宝贝的成长史，说明了人只要努力，就能把自己的偶像变成自己的粉丝╰(*°▽°*)╯</p><p> </p><p>8F</p><p>我是从维皇的女友粉变成两个人的CP粉又变成勇利的亲妈粉的，他怎么这么好啊！！！我为什么没有早点发现他的好！！我眼瞎！！！（捶地</p><p> </p><p>9F</p><p>楼上的，噫，你居然要跟你的儿子抢老公o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>10F</p><p>……我不是我没有Σ(⊙▽⊙</p><p> </p><p>11F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈9楼笑死我</p><p> </p><p>12F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>13F 楼主</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈9楼的笑死我了</p><p> </p><p>14F</p><p>我感觉自己膝盖也中了一箭</p><p> </p><p>15F</p><p>我！胜生勇利前任女友粉在此！！！！[○･｀Д´･ ○]</p><p> </p><p>16F</p><p>说出来你们可能不信，维皇抢走了我的老公，我还得含笑祝福他们，并且天天都要吃他们塞给我的狗粮o(╥﹏╥)o</p><p> </p><p>17F 楼主</p><p>硬要说的话，我最开始粉我家大宝贝的时候还是个高中生，一眼就喜欢这个脸蛋清秀可爱的孩子了，尤其是看他下场之后滑到场边，露出失落或者灿烂的笑容时，特别想要抱进怀里亲一口！！！那时候我应该也是个女友粉吧，等到大宝贝高中了身体开始抽条了，我一想到他们学校的女生能够和他朝夕相处我就恨啊！！我恨自己早出生了好几年！！！</p><p> </p><p>18F</p><p>楼主你还好吗……</p><p> </p><p>19F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>20F</p><p>隔着屏幕感受到楼主的捶胸顿足</p><p> </p><p>21F</p><p>楼主想多了，人家勇勇高中的时候根本没心思谈恋爱，满脑子都是维皇[○･｀Д´･ ○]</p><p> </p><p>22F 楼主</p><p>呵呵，提到这个我也不知道该怎么形容我当时的心情。虽然他身边没有出现别的女孩子吧，但是就有一种他被人抢走的错觉，女友粉们懂我的意思吧？</p><p> </p><p>23F</p><p>懂！！！</p><p> </p><p>24F</p><p>太懂了！！！！</p><p> </p><p>25F</p><p>他身边是没有女孩子啊，但是有一个隐形的臭男人[○･｀Д´･ ○]</p><p> </p><p>26F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是的</p><p> </p><p>27F 楼主</p><p>对！没错！他身边有一个隐形的臭男人！后来这个臭男人他不隐形了！！</p><p> </p><p>28F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我听说勇利曾经的女友粉们都不喜欢维皇，是真的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>29F</p><p>楼上也不能这么说啦，勇勇宝贝选择的人我们当然也会喜欢，只是觉得他抢走了我们家宝贝而已嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭</p><p> </p><p>30F</p><p>看标题戳进来的，果然说的是胜生勇利啊，没毛病了哈哈哈哈哈哈o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>31F</p><p>想要逆袭吗？想要获得偶像的青睐吗？想要把偶像变成你的粉丝吗？关注胜生勇利，下一个逆袭的人——就是你。</p><p> </p><p>32F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>33F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>34F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不过笑归笑，勇利小天使的经历确实很值得大家借鉴呢(≧∇≦)ﾉ</p><p> </p><p>35F 楼主</p><p>我家大宝贝是世界的瑰宝！！！是世界的宝藏！！！！</p><p>好的回归正题，论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式——胜生勇利</p><p> </p><p>36F</p><p>从小就学习芭蕾，后来因为对电视里的维皇一见倾心而学习了滑冰，一直追赶着维皇的脚步努力的提升着自己</p><p> </p><p>37F</p><p>刻苦的训练以及自身的天赋让他成为了日本的王牌选手，并且最终闯入了大奖赛总决赛</p><p> </p><p>38F</p><p>虽然因为各种各样的原因导致发挥失误，但是出色的、仿佛本人就是音乐一般那样触动人心的表演仍然打动了全场观众的心</p><p> </p><p>39F</p><p>滑了维皇的《伴我》后令维皇眼前一亮，不管不顾的硬是要当他的教练</p><p> </p><p>40F</p><p>并且开发出独属于他自己的EROS，创下了属于他的世界纪录</p><p> </p><p>41F 楼主</p><p>靠，你们手速要不要这么快！</p><p> </p><p>42F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼楼主手速</p><p> </p><p>43F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了</p><p> </p><p>44F</p><p>心疼楼主手速哈哈哈哈哈哈o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>45F</p><p>总结一下，就是要想引起偶像的注意，就要多多磨练自己</p><p> </p><p>46F</p><p>并且成功的利用自身魅力吸引他的注意w</p><p> </p><p>47F</p><p>男人，你成功的引起了我的注意。</p><p> </p><p>48F</p><p>男人，你成功的引起了我的注意。</p><p> </p><p>49F</p><p>男人，你成功的引起了我的注意。</p><p> </p><p>50F 楼主</p><p>男人，你成功的引起了我的注意。</p><p> </p><p>51F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈妈的，你们能不能不要再歪楼了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>52F</p><p>讲真，我觉得楼主标题没毛病，胜生勇利真的是教科书级别的粉丝示范了╮(╯▽╰)╭</p><p> </p><p>53F</p><p>而且他真的超级努力呀(*^▽^*)</p><p> </p><p>54F</p><p>呜呜呜呜宝贝妈妈爱你！！！</p><p> </p><p>55F 楼主</p><p>你们记不记得很久以前有一次采访，那时候我家大宝贝还在底特律，披集说他受伤了，然后就带着节目组回宿舍突袭，结果我家大宝贝抱着维皇的杂志在床上睡着了——他超可爱！！！！</p><p> </p><p>56F</p><p>记得记得，那一期超好笑的o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>57F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我收藏夹里都还有那一期的视频，睡颜镜头我来回看了无数次！！！</p><p> </p><p>58F</p><p>虽然很可爱，不过镜头移到脚上的时候，好心疼啊o(╥﹏╥)o</p><p> </p><p>59F 楼主</p><p>对……我要说的也是这个，脚上全是伤，还缠着绷带说是扭到了，自己却完全不介意的样子。</p><p>他当时说“我觉得自己还要更加努力才行”的时候，我就觉得，啊，世界上真的会有这种一点自觉都没有的人啊，明明都已经足够优秀了，却一点也看不到自己的闪光点。</p><p> </p><p>60F</p><p>突然好难过</p><p> </p><p>61F</p><p>突如其来的难过弥漫了整个帖子</p><p> </p><p>62F</p><p>强行转移话题！</p><p>勇利的眼里只看得到维皇，觉得是维皇发现了他自己没有注意到的闪光点。虽然我觉得很感动，但是讲真，是我们粉丝先发现的……Orz</p><p> </p><p>63F</p><p>楼上的你会不会暖场，更他妈扎心了好吗！[○･｀Д´･ ○]</p><p> </p><p>64F</p><p>我想死……</p><p> </p><p>65F</p><p>勇利除了盐，哪里都很可爱，可是他对自己都超盐……</p><p> </p><p>66F</p><p>别说他自己了，他对维皇也超盐好吧w</p><p> </p><p>67F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈说到这个，最出名的不就是尤里奥晒视频的那一次吗o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>68F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那次，讲真，虽然我是CP粉，但是莫名觉得很解气怎么回事o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>69F</p><p>对对对，他直接一个侧身躲开了维皇的飞扑并且熟练的绕开了维皇的偷袭，简直闪避+100！！！</p><p> </p><p>70F</p><p>以及维皇那一脸被抛弃的表情，配合勇利的盐脸和尤里笑抽的样子，真的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p>71F</p><p>盐盐的勇利我也好爱！！！！！(¯﹃¯)</p><p> </p><p>72F 楼主</p><p>要说的话，维皇在日本的时候偶尔就会晒一晒勇利大宝贝，将主训练场转移到俄罗斯以后，我一度怀疑我家大宝贝的账号换了名字Orz</p><p> </p><p>73F</p><p>别提这个了，他自己的SNS账号都长毛了，维皇那边一天恨不得把他挂在主页里，就差对人喊一声：看，我家勇利！我家的！</p><p> </p><p>74F</p><p>他不是喊过了吗=。=</p><p> </p><p>75F</p><p>要不是看在维皇一天晒N次照片的份上，你以为我会同意他们两个在一起！！！</p><p> </p><p>76F</p><p>楼上你够了吧，好像你不同意有用似的</p><p> </p><p>77F</p><p>呸，楼上的你根本不懂我们这种死忠女友粉看到中国站那惊世一吻时的心情！</p><p> </p><p>78F</p><p>啊！！！我当时真的！！！玻璃心碎了一地o(╥﹏╥)o</p><p> </p><p>79F</p><p>但是我又想着这是我男神，他被他喜欢的人吻了，我应该祝福他o(╥﹏╥)o</p><p> </p><p>80F 楼主</p><p>幸好那时候我已经是CP粉了……</p><p> </p><p>81F</p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我一直是亲妈粉，看到那一吻以后有一种欣慰感</p><p> </p><p>82F</p><p>我只想知道他们两个什么时候结婚(¯﹃¯)</p><p> </p><p>83F</p><p>？？？他俩不是早就结婚了吗？？？</p><p> </p><p>84F</p><p>？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>85F</p><p>啥？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>86F</p><p>83楼的你记错了吧，当时是维皇说等勇利拿到金牌就结婚，第二年勇利拿到金牌，也没见结婚啊……</p><p> </p><p>87F</p><p>别说第二年了，这都三个金牌了好吧</p><p> </p><p>88F 楼主</p><p>会不会是秘密结婚了，没公开的那种？</p><p> </p><p>89F</p><p>也有可能</p><p> </p><p>90F</p><p>他们那个黏糊劲儿，结不结婚有差吗？？</p><p> </p><p>91F</p><p>说得好有道理</p><p> </p><p>92F</p><p>说得好有道理</p><p> </p><p>93F</p><p>说得好有道理</p><p> </p><p>94F</p><p>虽然不想打击楼主，但是楼主开这个帖子，却没有说几句有用的话呢，全被其他楼的给抢光了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓</p><p> </p><p>95F</p><p>实际上楼主不需要多说什么的来论证的，在花滑圈只需要一句话就行了——论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式：胜生勇利</p><p> </p><p>96F</p><p>论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式：胜生勇利</p><p> </p><p>97F</p><p>论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式：胜生勇利</p><p> </p><p>98F</p><p>论教科书级别粉丝的正确打开方式：胜生勇利</p><p> </p><p>99F 楼主</p><p>Orz</p><p> </p><p>100F</p><p>都让开！我要开地图炮了！</p><p>你们一个个好意思说自己是勇利的粉丝，却没有以人家作为榜样！瞧瞧人家，不仅拼命的追赶偶像的脚步，还成功的用自己的魅力吸引了偶像的目光，令偶像成为了自己的粉丝，与心心念念的偶像成为了恋人，拿下了人生的三连霸，以后还可能有四连霸五连霸，最后互粉互宠的两个人还结了婚！这他妈是人生的巅峰啊！！！你们都学学人家！</p><p>我这辈子是不行了，我粉的偶像已经结婚了呜呜呜呜呜呜（光速逃跑）</p><p> </p><p>101F</p><p>_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__</p><p> </p><p>102F</p><p>_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__</p><p> </p><p>103F</p><p>_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__</p><p> </p><p>104F</p><p>_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__</p><p> </p><p>105F</p><p>等等！！我看错了？？勇利和维克托结婚了？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>106F</p><p>？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>107F</p><p>！！！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>108F 楼主</p><p>？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>109F</p><p>靠！！！他们俩早就结了！！！刚刚维皇公布了这件事，他们都结婚两年了！！！</p><p> </p><p>110F</p><p>靠！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>111F</p><p>我靠，楼主奶中了！</p><p> </p><p>112F</p><p>！！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>113F</p><p>维皇那个炫夫狂魔怎么忍到今天的！！！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>114F</p><p>要不是维皇他那个炫夫狂魔属性，我怎么会一直傻乎乎的相信他们没结婚！！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>115F 楼主</p><p>我摸过去看了，是真的，评论区已经炸成烟花了</p><p>[截图.jpg][截图.jpg]</p><p> </p><p>116F</p><p>看看你们的样子，刚刚还说他们两个人结不结婚没差，这会就炸了</p><p> </p><p>117F</p><p>有差！！！</p><p> </p><p>118F</p><p>有差！！！</p><p> </p><p>119F</p><p>有差！！！</p><p> </p><p>120F</p><p>不说了我要过去评论区表演一下炸烟花！！</p><p> </p><p>121F</p><p>不说了我也去了</p><p> </p><p>122F 楼主</p><p>不说了我也去了</p><p> </p><p>123F</p><p>不说了大家都去了</p><p> </p><p>124F</p><p>不说了大家都去了</p><p> </p><p>125F</p><p>真·教科书级别的粉丝</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>